plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infi-nut
Infi-nut is the fifth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He has half the toughness of a Wall-nut, but is capable of regenerating his health over time, provided that his projector remains intact. He is obtained after completing Far Future - Day 13. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "infinite" and "walnut," and the word "infinite" can be pronounced as /'ɪnfɪnʌt/ (homophonous with the aforementioned plant's name). In the game's files, the Infi-nut is referred to as "Holo-nut." Holo-nut is a portmanteau of "hologram," referring to the fact that it is a hologram and "walnut," the type of plant this plant is based on. Infi-nut's costume, a ghost trap, is a reference to the Ghostbusters franchise. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Infi-nuts are weaker than Wall-nuts, but they can regain health over time. Special: regenerates health over time As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. Overview Infi-nut's hologram can withstand 40 bites; his appearance changes upon at 13 and 26 bites before disappearing at 40 bites. He will regenerate his health after 15 seconds of not taking any damage, even if his hologram has disappeared. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Infi-nut will restore himself to full health and create a force field in front of himself on all lanes. The force field absorbs a total of 200 bites or 10 smashes from a Gargantuar, and can also block flying zombies like Tall-nut. Costumed It makes an additional force field two tiles in front of it. Level upgrade Strategies Infi-nut's role is similar to Wall-nut: as a buffer layer between offensive plants and zombies. Compared to Wall-nut, Infi-nut can regenerate his health without the usage of Plant Food or Wall-nut First Aid and therefore requires less maintenance. His faster recharge also allows the player to set up defense earlier. However, Infi-nut is only half as durable and cost more sun, so he is less suited for holding off chokepoints either in Frostbite Caves, or generated by using Garlic or Sweet Potato. The Plant Food ability is arguably one of the most useful aspects of Infi-nut, as he allows the player to fortify an entire column of plants against zombies without using up space, similar to Pumpkin in the first game. Additionally, the forcefield will stop a wide variety of zombies that can otherwise crush, disable or circumvent other defensive plants, such as Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite, and Punk Zombie. Even Gargantuars will need up to ten smashes in order to overcome the forcefield. Infi-nut is a useful plant in Last Stand. Not only is he cheaper than Tall-nut, he can also regenerate health and save you sun for other offensive plants, as said earlier. However, Tall-nuts can last four times longer than Infi-nuts and usually can last a whole level without needing to be replaced and can block flying enemies without the use of Plant Food. Using Infi-nut is not suggested in Ancient Egypt levels with Explorer Zombies, as they can burn the projector as well as the Infi-nut, preventing him from coming back. However, the force field of Infi-nut's Plant Food effect cannot be burnt by Explorer Zombies, but rather force them to eat while holding the torch. In Dark Ages, Infi-nut is the only plant that can survive reflected projectiles by Jester Zombies, as he can let the hologram die but not the projector and he can keep being delayed. He can also block Wizard Zombies with its forcefield, although he can still be transformed into sheep. In Big Wave Beach, Infi-nut's forcefield can be used to counter Fisherman Zombies and Surfer Zombies. The forcefield can block cast fishing hooks, and will force Surfer Zombie to crash land and deploy his surfboard. However, be aware that if a Surfer Zombie crash lands in the lane with the Infi-nut, he will be able to crush him and instantly destroy the forcefield. In Frostbite Caves, Infi-nut's forcefield can be used to block incoming snowballs from Hunter Zombies. In addition, he can stop the advance of the ice blocks pushed by the Troglobite. In Lost City, Infi-nut's forcefield is useful against the Excavator Zombie and Bug Zombie. Excavator Zombie cannot dig up or move past the forcefield and is forced to strike him, while Bug Zombie cannot fly over him. However, he does not protect against Lost Pilot Zombie if the zombie drops down to a same column as the forcefield. In Neon Mixtape Tour, Infi-nut's forcefield can stop the advance of Punk Zombies and Arcade Zombies. Additionally, Infi-nut is capable of blocking the shockwave generated by Hair Metal Gargantuar regardless of health, and therefore will be crucial to the plants' survival in Greatest Hits. This also makes the shockwave attack somewhat of an asset to the player, as the Gargantuar will futilely continue to send out sonic blasts and will be delayed until the Infi-nut is destroyed. Avoid using Infi-nut against Ankylosaurus in Jurassic Marsh as they can still be pushed, even with Plant Food. If they come with large groups of zombies, they can easily destroy the Infi-nuts. Gallery Trivia *Explorer Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Zombie King, Surfer Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, Glitter Zombie and MC Zom-B (with their jams playing), Gargantuar, Super-Fan Imp that is launched to an Infi-nut without Plant Food, and Zombot Tomorrow-tron can completely destroy Infi-nut's projector. Barrel Roller Zombie, Pianist Zombie, and Turquoise Skull Zombie can destroy the hologram, but the projector stays intact. *He is the only plant that can regenerate himself over time, hence the name "Infi-nut." *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie with his bailing wire intact approaches Infi-nut's barrier then eats it, the Zombie Chickens on himself will visibly disappear, but they are actually still there. Once attacked, the Zombie Chickens will then appear and eat the barrier. *Unless the hologram projector is destroyed, an Infi-nut will not count as losing a plant. **However, in Plant Maze II, letting the hologram itself disappear will count as losing the endangered plant, and the player will lose the level. *If the player plants an Infi-nut over a damaged Infi-nut, he will not regenerate, but no sun will be spent which renders the Wall-nut First Aid useless on this plant. This was fixed in the 2.9 update. *Mecha-Football Zombies, Glitter Zombies (when her jam plays), any zombies flung by ankylosaurus, and Zombot Tomorrow-tron can take out Infi-nut's barrier in one hit. *If a Swashbuckler Zombie lands and there is an Infi-nut in the fifth column while there is a presence of his barrier, instead of him eating the barrier he will eat the Infi-nut and once eaten, the barrier will also be gone. This is because the Infi-nut is the one making those barriers; however, there will still be a barrier if there are other Infi-nuts fed with Plant Food. *Even if an Infi-nut used his Plant Food effect and is turned into sheep by Wizard Zombie, his barrier will not vanish. **This also happens with the Octo Zombies octopi. *If an Infi-nut on the lawn regenerates twice, the player gets the Re-Re Spawn achievement. *If Sweet Potato is planted behind Infi-nut's barrier and the player feeds her with Plant Food, zombies will be attracted and can pass through the barrier. *If Potato Mine is planted behind an Infi-nut's barrier, zombies on the other side of the barrier can still detonate (and be killed) by him. *He was originally going to cost 125 sun. *Two Infi-nuts are enough to trap a zombie in one place, as they will take turns regenerate themselves and get eaten, buying time for the other to regenerate. *Shockwaves generated by Hair Metal Gargantuar can pass through Infi-nut's force field. **However, they cannot pass through Infi-nut's projector. See also *Force field *Re-Re Spawn *Wall-nut es:Nuez infinita fr:Infini-noix ru:Бесконечный орех vi:Infi-nut Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Healing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars